Guest Who's Coming to Dinner
by HAFanForever
Summary: In my first original Frozen II story set right after the film, Elsa comes back to Arendelle to visit her family. Before the planned evening of charades, Elsa is shown the new erected statue of her parents and the family celebrates their union with a happy dinner.


Elsa was on the back of the Nokk, eagerly riding it to Arendelle. It was Friday evening, and her presence was expected in the kingdom. A few days earlier, she had received a letter from her sister Anna, in which she invited Elsa over for charades. Tonight was that night. But Elsa wasn't going to visit just to play charades; she was coming over for dinner and to spend the night.

Queen Elsa, as she was still called, had recently abdicated the throne of Arendelle to her sister Anna, and thus was no longer the queen. This was because she had discovered that she was the fifth spirit, one that belonged with the four elemental spirits of the Enchanted Forest. Because of her new purpose, Elsa was living in the forest with the Northuldra people. But she still had her family of Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven back in Arendelle, and she frequently came back to visit and spend time with them.

As Elsa approached the docks of Arendelle, she spotted the familiar faces of her family, who then could see her, too.

"Elsa!" Olaf cried happily.

"Elsa!" Kristoff shouted, waving to her. Sven mimicked Kristoff and Olaf by grunting and widening his eyes happily as he saw Elsa.

"ELSA!" Anna shouted in joy, making it clear that she was the one who was most excited to see her.

"Anna! Kristoff! Olaf! Sven!" Elsa called out them, waving as she did.

Finally, the Nokk reached the pier deck of the fjord. It gallantly stood still as Elsa dismounted it, then vanished back into the water once she was off. Elsa smiled at her family and extended her arms out to them. "Hi, everybody," she said as she approached them.

Anna was the first to run to her big sister and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, I missed you," she exclaimed, still holding on tightly to Elsa.

"I missed you, too, sis."

After the sisters broke their hug, Olaf ran up to Elsa and hugged her legs as best as he could. "And you, Olaf." Olaf chuckled at that and continued to hug Elsa's legs.

Kristoff enveloped Anna and Elsa into his embrace, while Sven ran up to Elsa and licked her face to greet her, which made her laugh.

"Us, too?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes, Kristoff. I missed you, and you, too, Sven," Elsa answered, stroking Sven's muzzle. "And hey, look who I brought with me!" Once she said those words, Bruni, the salamander who was the fire spirit of the forest, appeared from underneath her hair and popped out so the whole group could see him.

"Aww! Hi, Bruni," Anna said, and Bruni eagerly jumped into her hand after she said his name. She gently stroked his belly, which he thoroughly enjoyed.

"Hi, Bruni," Olaf said excitedly, and Bruni then jumped onto Olaf's head and snuggled into him.

When Kristoff and Sven leaned down next to Olaf to say hi to Bruni, Anna began pelting Elsa with questions. "So how is the forest doing? How are the spirits? And how are Yelana, Honeymaren, Ryder, and all the other Northuldra doing?" she asked in rapid succession.

"Anna! Anna! Slow down!" Elsa said, laughing. "Everyone's doing terrific; the spirits, the Northuldra, and the whole forest. Since the dam fell, Yelana says the forest and the spirits are doing _so_ much better than they have been for the last 34 years!"

"That's really great," Anna replied. Then something else occurred to her. "Speaking of that, would you like to see the statue of Mother and Father in the village square?"

"Of course! That's the first thing I wanted to see since I started heading out here!"

"Then let's go!" Anna exclaimed in excitement. "But first, let me put this on you," she added, revealing a blindfold in her hand.

"Anna…?" Elsa asked quizzically.

"Just let me put it on. I want your eyes hidden before you see it, so you can be completely surprised."

Elsa rolled her eyes in amusement, then gave a small smile. "Oh, all right."

So Anna went behind her sister and wrapped the blindfold around her eyes. Then she walked around front and took Elsa's hand. "Come on then!" she giggled as she began running towards the village while still holding hands with her sister, with Olaf, Sven, and Kristoff following them.

"Anna! Slow down!" Elsa cried, though she was laughing excitedly.

"But I'm so excited for you to see it!" Anna giggled.

"But be careful! I don't want you to run me into a pole like you did to Kristoff that time."

"She's got a point, Anna," Kristoff pointed out while trying to catch his breath as they ran.

Finally, the family reached the statue of young Agnarr and Iduna. Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf stopped once Anna had stopped and had Elsa where she wanted her. "Okay, okay. Here we are!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa then took off the blindfold, and once it was off, she gasped at what she saw before her: the statues of their parents as teenagers; Agnarr in his royal, Arendellian attire, and Iduna in her Northuldran attire.

"What do you think, Elsa?"

Elsa was at a loss for words for a few moments. She walked closed to the statue and finally said, "It's perfect, Anna. It's a perfect way to symbolize the unity between our lands and people. Arendelle now has a new legacy that actually began with our parents' union and our births. Now Arendelle will forever be linked to the Northuldra."

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa and the sisters embraced each other in another hug. When they were done, Anna asked, "So you ready for dinner now?"

"Absolutely! I'm starving!"

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Anna exclaimed. "All right, everyone. Let's get ready to eat!"

* * *

Dinner that night between the family was joyous. As Sven ate his dinner of carrots from a bowl, Elsa, Olaf, Anna, and Kristoff sat together at a circular table. Elsa sat between Olaf and Anna, who was also sitting next to Kristoff. The food consisted of torsk, sodd, and grovbrød, and Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were all drinking mead from glass, while Olaf was drinking milk from a simple cup.

Shortly after they started eating, Elsa raised her glass up. "I would like to propose a toast…" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards her as she spoke. "...to us," Elsa finished, grinning widely. "To us as a family, as friends. And to our people. The Arendellians and the Northuldrans. To both our lands"

Anna smiled at her sister's declaration. "To us," she said, raising her glass up.

"To us," Kristoff said, following suit with his glass.

"To us," Olaf piped up, raising up his cup.

"To us!" everyone exclaimed at once as their glasses and Olaf's cup clinked together, after which they sipped their drinks.

Then something occurred to Elsa. "So Kristoff, Anna," she began, and they both looked in her direction. "Have you two decided on a date for your wedding yet?

Kristoff and Anna looked at each other and smiled. "Well, we haven't settled on an exact date yet," Kristoff started.

"But since winter is approaching," Anna spoke up, "we've decided to wait until spring, when the snow is gone and the weather is warm."

"Right now, we're thinking about mid or late April," Kristoff said. "And as much as we hate to have to wait to finally be married," he continued, and put his arm around Anna as he spoke, "we think it would be good so we can take the time to plan a memorable wedding."

"That's right," Anna said, touching Kristoff's hand with her own. Then the two leaned in closer to each other before they finally kissed. "And of course, we want you to be there," Anna said after she and Kristoff finished kissing.

Elsa chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't miss this event for the world!"

A few minutes later, everyone had finished their meals, leaving their plates covered with food residue. Everyone sighed as they leaned back in their chairs, with a couple of them letting out burps, including Anna, which drew looks of disapproval from Elsa.

"Oh, that was all delicious," Elsa said, patting her stomach. "I like the food that the Northuldra eat, such as their stew, but I still love the food served here in Arendelle."

"Then you're gonna love what we have in store for dessert!" Anna exclaimed eagerly.

"Yeah!" Olaf cried out in joy.

"Dessert?" Elsa asked. "Oh, I don't know if I can eat dessert right now, Anna. I'm pretty stuffed from all the food we just ate."

"Oh, I think you'll change your mind when you see what dessert we had made for your visit!" Anna smiled mischievously, obviously refusing to let her sister say no to dessert.

Elsa chuckled softly as she shook her head in amusement. "All right, Anna. What's for dessert?"

Anna grinned as she picked up a bell she had next to her plate, then rang it. Kai, Gerda, and a few other servants entered the room. "Yes, Queen Anna?" Kai asked.

"Kai? Gerda? Would you and everyone else please take our plates away? We've all finished our dinner and would like to proceed with the dessert."

"Right away, Your Majesty," Gerda answered, then she, Kai, and the remaining servants cleared the table.

"Can we get you all anything more to drink?" Kai asked.

"Um…" Anna looked at her entire family as if they were all making a non-verbal agreement. "I think we'll all have some milk. So a refill for Olaf and fresh glasses of it for me, Kristoff, and Elsa."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Oh, and uh…" Anna said, looking over at Sven, then Kristoff, who winked at her, and she winked back at him,"be sure to bring out Sven's surprise treat, too," she finished, winking at Kai.

Kai smiled and nodded his head. "Coming right up, Your Majesty."

Sven's head perked up at Anna mentioning his name and that she had something special for him. Anna grinned when she noticed Sven's expression. "That's right, Sven. I made a special treat just for you."

Sven grunted excitedly and walked over to Anna. She giggled and scratched him under his chin affectionately. Elsa laughed softly and stroked Sven's head.

Just then, the servant returned to the room. One carried a tray with the glasses of milk, while Kai and Gerda wheeled in a cart carrying the desserts. The one that was a surprise for Elsa was a medium-sized, three-layered ice cream cake that contained chocolate and vanilla ice cream, chocolate cookie pieces, and whipped blue and white icing that was decorated with representations of the diamonds that symbolized the elemental spirits and the centerpiece representing the fifth spirit. The other dessert on the cart, which was for Sven, was a small carrot cake.

Sven noticed the carrot cake and sniffed it. Once he realized it contained carrots, he began panting excitedly. Then he looked up at Anna, who laughed. "Yes, this is for you, Sven. Carrot cake!" She placed the bowl on the ground in front of Sven, who immediately began eating it up.

Elsa gasped once she instantly recognized the symbol spread around the ice cream cake. "Anna?" she asked, pointing at the symbol, "is that…?"

"The symbol representing the spirits, including you? Yes, it is."

Elsa smiled widely. "I love it. I really do. Thank you, Anna."

Anna smiled and nodded as if to say "You're welcome" to Elsa. "Well, then, I'm sure you'll love the taste of it even more." She took the knife that was placed on the cart and gestured it to Elsa. "You want to do the honor of cutting it?"

"I'd be honored," Elsa answered, taking the knife from Anna. She carefully cut into the cake and cut four individual pieces. Once everyone had a piece of cake in front of them and Elsa was back at the table, she raised her glass of milk, gesturing another toast. "To us," she said.

"To us," Anna said.

"To us," Kristoff said.

"To us," Olaf said.

"To us!" the four exclaimed as their glasses clinked, then they all sipped their drinks afterwards.


End file.
